22. Juni 2017
__notoc__ :Das Bild aus dem Bundestag =Bisherige Pflegeausbildungen werden schrittweise abgeschafft= =22. Juni 2017 — Generalistische Pflegeausbildung im Bundestag abgestimmt= ;Dahinter stehen nur die MdB aus Cdu, Csu, Spd Das Gesetz am 7. Juli 2017 durch den Bundesrat beschlossen thumb|left|640px|Bild: Abstimmung im Bundestag ;Auf dem Bild sitzen, weil sie dagegen stimmen, nur die Abgeordneten von "Grünen" und "Linken". Text des Tagesschau-Nachrichtenfilms: von Martin Mair, ARD-Hauptstadtstudio Was ändert sich zukünftig bei der Ausbildung?Aus drei mach eins - das ist der zentrale Punkt. Bislang gibt es getrennte Ausbildungen für Krankenpflege, Altenpflege und Kinderkrankenpflege. Ab 2020 soll damit Schluss sein: Dann gibt es in den ersten beiden Jahren eine gemeinsame Ausbildung mit Unterricht und praktischem Teil.Danach besteht die Möglichkeit, sich entweder zu spezialisieren, einen generalistischen Abschluss zu machen oder als Pflegeassistent in den Beruf einzusteigen. Außerdem fällt künftig das Schulgeld weg, das noch immer in fünf Bundesländern für die Ausbildung gezahlt werden muss. Und: Geplant ist ein Pflegestudium, das bessere Karrierechancen bieten soll. Die ersten Kommentare zu dem ARD-Bericht auf dem tagesschau-blog 35 Kommentare (bis 18 Uhr) Am 22. Juni 2017 um 13:03 von Biocreature Also 1. Warum noch 2 1/2 Jahre warten? 2. Die Erweiterung und der Zusammenschluß der einzelnen Ausbilungsrichtungen ist ja grundlegend nicht verkehrt, aber doch bitte nicht in "NUR" 3 Jahren Ausbildung. Ich selber bin gelernter Elektroinstallatuer im Handwerk. Alleine auf dem Gebiet der Elektrotrechnik gab es zur Zeit meiner Ausbildung ('85-'89) noch einen für die Industrie (Starkstromelektriker), einen Radio-Fernsehtechniker usw. Und alle mußten 3 1/2 Jahre lernen um überhaupt auf die Menschheit losgelassen zu werden dürfen. --- Die Pflege, Krankenpflege, Kinderpflege ist doch hochkomplex. --- Und was ist mit den Anreizen diesen harten Beruf überhaupt zu erlernen? Mehr Lohn, weniger Arbeitszeit, mehr Zeit für die Patienten usw.? Alles Fragen die ungelöst bleiben. --- Und das man in einigen Bundesländern auch noch für die Ausbildung eines anerkannten Berufes Geld bezahlen muß ist doch ein schlechter Scherz. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 13:09 von Marina W. Pflegereform Da kann noch so viel reformiert werden,am Ende bleibt alles ,wie es ist.Auf dem Papier steht qualifiziertes Personal,eingestellt bzw. eingesetzt werden Pfleger mit Minimalausbildung ,selbst in Bereichen wie OP usw.Das nur, um Geld zu sparen.Ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung (> 30 Jahre Krankenschwester). Am 22. Juni 2017 um 13:27 von Morgenman Alle Pflegeberufe klagen über Alle Pflegeberufe klagen über Nachwuchsprobleme. Wie soll eine Zusammenlegung da jetzt attraktiver werden. Es gibt nur eine Lösung: Mehr Geld muss ins System. Die Löhne müssen steigen und zur Entlastung müssen mehr Pflegekräfte eingestellt werden. Manch einem mag das egal sein, wird es aber spätestens dann merken, wenn man selbst oder die Angehörigen von Pflegekräften mit wenig Deutschkenntnissen und fragwürdigem Menschenbild versorgt werden. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 13:28 von BamaBama Na Ja So lange Krankenhäuser und Pflegeheime weiter Privatwirtschaftlich betrieben werden bzw. weiter Privatisiert werden. Wird sich dank der Gewinnmaximierung der Betreiber, an den Gehältern und Löhnen dieser Arbeitsplätzen nichts ändern. Die Pflegekräfte sind überlastet, unterbezahlt und permanent unterbesetzt. Wie soll denn dieser Berufszweig durch eine Reform der Ausbildung attraktiver gemacht werden? Aber so ist das eben wenn man in der Politik keine Lobby hat.... Am 22. Juni 2017 um 13:39 von Deeskalator wenn die Löhne nicht steigen... ... kann man sich die ganze Reformerei sparen. Die Jobs sind extrem unattraktiv: Schlechte Bezahlung Schlechte Arbeitsbedingungen körperlich sehr hart und Emotional extrem fordernd (kein halbwegs einfühlsamer Mensch steckt es so einfach weg wenn eher regelmäßig die Schützlinge sterben) Mein Professor (Sozialtheorie) stellte einmal folgende These in den Raum: "Je sozial abträglicher ein Beruf ist, desto besser wird er bezahlt und vis versa" In diesem Fall zumindest stimmt es absolut. Wenn man will das Menschen den Job auf breiter Front ergreifen, weil sie es wollen und nicht weil sie keine Wahl haben, müssen folgende Bedingungen erfüllt werden: gerechte Löhne geregelte Arbeitszeiten und last but not least muss von staatlicher Seite dafür gesorgt werden, dass diese/r Beruf/e nicht mehr das Flaggschiff der Zeitarbeitsfalle ist. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 13:47 von sprachloser Im Pflegeheim arbeiten? Mal ehrlich, der Job kostet Nerven und geht in die Knochen. Wer hält das bis 65 durch? Und dann? Als Frührentner von 1000€ und weniger Leben.. . Da bleibt der Reiz den Job zu machen doch aus. Das Pflegekräfte jemals eine Rente beziehen die ihnen selber ohne Staatliche Hilfe ein gutes Altenheim ermöglich ist blanke Ironie Am 22. Juni 2017 um 13:49 von Der Pianist Widerspruch "Und ein zentrales Problem bleibt: Pflegeberufe sind vergleichsweise schlecht bezahlt - daran ändert die Reform nichts " Und was genau soll daran jetzt attraktiver sein? Am 22. Juni 2017 um 13:53 von Vincent Vega Es wurde aber wirklich Zeit Diese Regelung war mehr als überfällig. Insbesondere in diesem wichtigen und sensiblen Berufsfeld. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 14:15 von anonymous99 Hilft die Reform gegen den Pflegenotstand? "das ist umstritten" wohl kaum - ich kann da nicht den geringsten Zusammenhang herstellen. Aber viellicht kann mir das ja jemand erklären ? Am 22. Juni 2017 um 14:27 von dicke Berta Die theoretische Grundpflegeausbildung wird deutlich schwieriger werden, als heute die Altenpflegeausbildung in den ersten 2 Jahren ist oder die KrankenpflegeschülerInnen würden deutlich weniger lernen, da heute ein deutlicher Unterschied in der Schwierigkeit besteht zwischen den beiden Ausbildungen. Wer nicht so sehr gut lernen kann und nur einen mäßigen Realschulabschluß geschafft hat, schafft heute die Krankenpflegeausbildung meist nicht. In den Krankenpflegeschulen überwiegen die Abiturenten, in der Altenpflege die Realschüler. Für den normalen Altersheimalltag reicht die Altenpflegeausbildung. Die Arbeitsabläufe sind einheitlicher und einfacher. Auch die akuten Erkrankungen der alten Menschen bedürfen nicht unbedingt der modernen Hightech Medizin sondern eine Symptom orientierte Medzin angepasst auf die Bedürfnisse der alten Menschen. Ich befürchte der Pflegenotstand in den Heimen wird zunehmen. Eine bessere Bezahlung ist mit der Pflegeausbildungsreform leider nicht verbunden und die ist nötig ! Am 22. Juni 2017 um 14:33 von anonymous99 13:47 von sprachloser Im Pflegeheim arbeiten? "Mal ehrlich, der Job kostet Nerven und geht in die Knochen. Wer hält das bis 65 durch? " Sehr viele, die sich es leisten können, weil der Ehepartner genügend verdient, arbeiten auch nicht mehr Vollzeit. "Und dann? Als Frührentner von 1000€ und weniger Leben.. . Da bleibt der Reiz den Job zu machen doch aus. Das Pflegekräfte jemals eine Rente beziehen die ihnen selber ohne Staatliche Hilfe ein gutes Altenheim ermöglich ist blanke Ironie" Was ist ein gutes Altenheim ? Gibt es soetwas überhaupt ? Dort verdienen die Pfleger noch weniger, wie im Kankenhaus. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 14:45 von anonymous99 Muss halt aller billig Muss halt aller billig sein. Billiges Fleisch aus Massentierhaltung bedeutet Tierqälerei, Antibiotika im Fleisch, Bildung von Antibiotika-Resitenzen, hohe Nitratbelastung des Grundwasser, Existenzsorgen der Kleinbauern, usw. usw. Wenig Personal im Altenheim und Krankenhaus bedeutet was ? Denkt selbst mal darüber nach. Den Fleichkonsum kann man reduzieren oder nicht. Aber wenn man Krank ist, ist man auf Versorgung im Krankenhause angewiesen. Und wenn man alt und pflegebedürftig ist und niemanden aus der Familie hat, der einen Pflegen kann, gibt es auch keine Alternative zum Altenheim. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 14:54 von anonymous99 13:53 von Vincent Vega Es wurde aber wirklich Zeit "Diese Regelung war mehr als überfällig. Insbesondere in diesem wichtigen und sensiblen Berufsfeld." Was genau ist der positive Effekt für die Pfleger, für die Patienten, für die Heimbwohner und Pflegebedürftigen ? Da wären 1000 andere "Regeln" auch in allen anderen gesellschaftlichen Bereichen wohl wichtiger gewesen. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 14:55 von Gregorianer Krankenhauslobby Die Qualifikation wird wohl weitgehend der heutigen Krankenpflege angepasst werden. Alten- und Kinderkrankenpflege haben das Nachsehen. Auch die meisten Absolventen werden in die Krankenhäuser abwandern. Die leiden bereits heute am Personalmangel. Zukünftig wird man sich am Personal in der Altenpflege bedienen können. Schlecht für die Heime aber die Krankenhäuser haben natürlich die deutlich stärkeren Lobbyisten. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 14:59 von anonymous99 Ein positiver Aspekt im Ein positiver Aspekt im Pflegeberug ist, daß Du im Prinzip niemals arbeitslos werden kannst. Dafür landest Du eher beim Psychiater oder in der Psychiatrie. Ich kenne persönlich einen ganz besonders krassen Fall. Der Krankenstand unter Alten- und Krankenpfleger ist sehr hoch. Und wäre noch höher, wenn sich nicht noch immer viele Kollegen krank auf die Arbeit schleppen würden. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 15:04 von anonymous99 Junge Leute, Anfang/Mitte 20, Junge Leute, Anfang/Mitte 20, versuchen aus der Pflege herauszukommen, machen nebenher ein BWL-Studium. Eine andere Kollegin hat auf 20% reduziert. Ich vermute, daß sie von den Eltern untersützt wird. Das sind so die "Blüten" die unser hochmodernes Pflegesystem treibt. Ich meine: Im Krankenhaus kannst Du jede Untersuchung haben: Magenspiegelung, Darmspiegelung, Sonographie, Bronchoskopie, CT, MRT und was es sonst noch so gibt. Aber wir reden hier über die Pflege. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 15:11 von anonymous99 Wir haben vor gut einer Woche Wir haben vor gut einer Woche zum erstenmal nicht für mehr Lohn in der Pflege demonstriert, sondern für mehr Personal. Aber angenommen, es gäbe "genug" Pflegekräfte, das Problem wäre damit nicht beseitigt. Der schlechte Pflegeschlüssel bliebe, weil er nicht refinanzierbar ist. Man muß sich mal ansehen, wo wir "ach so reiches Deutschland" im Vergleich mit anderen eropäischen Staaten liegen. Und hätten wir hier nicht so viel Zuwanderung gehabt, hätten wir auch bei Krankenhausärzten ein erhebliches Problem !! Die haben auch keinen 8-Stunden Tag. Deie kommen um 9:00 und wieseln um 20:00 immer noch dort rum, um ihre "Sachen" abzuarbeiten. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 15:13 von marcus-steffanus25 Reform gegen den Pflegenotstand Es bleibt mir völlig verschlossen, wie man zu der Einschätzung kommen kann, dass eine Reform der Ausbildung, den sich (in meiner Wahrnehmung) immer mehr zuspitzenden Pflegenotstand abfedern könnte. Ich befürchte, dass sich durch diese Reform die Situation insbesondere für die Pflegeheime noch verschärfen wird. Im Kreise meiner Kollegen kann sich niemand vorstellen, dass diese Reform auch nur annähernd an das eigentliche Problem der Pflegeberufe heranreicht. Diese sind und bleiben: 1. Ungünstigste Arbeitszeiten 2. Starke physische wie psychische Belastungen 3. Es wird immer noch vorausgesetzt, dass der Pflegeberufe aus karitativer Motivation ergriffen wird (was völlig obsolet ist) 4. Krankenhäuser/Pflegeheime zunehmend wirtschaftlich orientierte Betriebe sind, die nur noch im Bereich der Personalkosten Einsparungen erzielen können. 5. Eine über Jahrzehnte völlig verfehlte Lohnpolitik an der sowohl der Bund, die Länder aber auch die entsprechenden Gewerkschaften dazu beigetragen haben! Am 22. Juni 2017 um 15:17 von BotschafterSarek Kinder bleiben auf der Strecke Diese Zusammenlegung ist ein schwerer Fehler. Ein Kinderkrankenpfleger braucht ganz andere Qualitäten, Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten als ein Altenpfleger. Das eine Spezialisierungsjahr reicht da nicht aus. Ich würde mein Kind keinem nach dem neuen System frisch ausgelernten Kinderkrankenpfleger anvertrauen, der vielleicht erst ein Jahr Berufserfahrung mit kranken Kindern und ihren zerbrechlichen Seelen hat. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 15:20 von anonymous99 No was: Wenn in Polen No was: Wenn in Polen irgendgenwann mal bessere Löhne gezahlt werden, dann sieht es ganz zappenduster aus. Wieviel "Haushaltshilfen", die auch die pflegerische Versogung der Leute bei Ihnen zuhause vornehmen, mit oder ohne Unterstüzung eines Pflegedienstes gibt es in Deuschland ? Angemeldet oder nicht angemeldet ? Ist eine Grauzone, aber von der Politik gedultet, weil sie wissen, weil das System schon an der Stelle kollabiert. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 15:25 von nie wieder spd Wenn die Politik ein weiteres Wenn die Politik ein weiteres Mal auf die Tarifparteien verweist, wenn es um die schlechte Bezahlung in diesen Berufen geht, erwarte ich bei den nächsten Tarifverhandlungen von Verdi aber mindestens eine Forderung von 50% Lohnerhöhung, Halbierung der Arbeitszeit und 100% mehr an Planstellen. Und natürlich die Garantie, dass die Pflegekräfte später eine Rente bekommen, die es Ihnen erlaubt, ohne staatliche Zuschüsse in einem Pflegeheim zu überleben. Unter dem sollte kein Mensch in solchen Knochenmühlen wie Pflegeheime arbeiten müssen. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 15:27 von anonymous99 Die Bayrische CSU möchte 3 Die Bayrische CSU möchte 3 Mrd. Subvention für den Ausbau des Glasfasernetzes geben. Subventionen sind Geschenke an die Industrie um Kosten zu senken. Der daraus erzielte Gewinn verbleibt in der Privatwirtschaft. Von den 3 Mrd. hat die Oma im Heim in Bayern aber genau mal gar nichts. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 15:40 von Johnnyguitar Pflegereform Wenn die Pflegereform tatsächlich zu mehr, nach Leistung und Verantwortung bezahl-tem, angemessenem, Pflegepersonal (mit nur wenigen Überstunden) führen würde, wäre dies sehr zu begrüßen. Doch mir fehlt der Glaube daran: Schließlich sind bald Wahlen, und deswegen sollten wir uns von dieser Reform nicht viel erhoffen außer, dass vermutlich viel mehr Verwaltungs-menschen als Pflegepersonal eingestellt werden, die auch noch eine wirklich gere-gelte Arbeitszeit, eine gute Bezahlung, eine deutlich geringere Verantwortung und beruflichen Stress haben werden. Aller-höchsten Respekt all jenen, die auch mit Mittel fünfzig oder älter noch den Pflege- beruf ausüben. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 15:46 von anonymous99 @13:47 von sprachloser Im Pflegeheim arbeiten? " Wer hält das bis 65 durch? Und dann? Als Frührentner von 1000€ und weniger Leben.. " Eher viel weniger. 43% vom Netto. Bei Frührente dann nochmal Abzüge. Ich denke wir sind da bei Grundsicherung. Falls ich da falsch liegen sollte, lasse ich mich gern belehren. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 16:02 von Hrain Reform der Pflegeberufe Laut TS: "In Heimen brauchen die Mitarbeiter mehr Wissen über Akutpflege, im Krankenhaus Spezialkenntnisse von Altenpflegern" Ist mir neu, aber wie immer betrachte ich das erst mal als "Fake News". Das man so etwas schreiben kann zeigt doch, dass da noch ganz andere Reformen kommen müssen. Es wird sich gar nichts zum positiven verändern... Am 22. Juni 2017 um 16:06 von benni0279 Wortwahl Pflegeassistent "Danach besteht die Möglichkeit, sich entweder zu spezialisieren, einen generalistischen Abschluss zu machen oder als Pflegeassistent in den Beruf einzusteigen. " Da steht es doch wo es hin gehen soll. Das Zauberwort heißt "Pflegeassistent". Sprich, Hilfspfleger, was wiederum heißt, geringere Bezahlung. Eine Weiterbildung wird nur mit wiederwillen bezahlt oder wie all zu oft über die Arbeitsämter. Mehr Personal wird mit dieser Ausbildungsform auch nicht gefunden. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 16:07 von anonymous99 Wir hatten vor einiger Zeit Wir hatten vor einiger Zeit so ein Magen-Darm-Duchfall-Welle, d.h. es kommen viele Patienten in kurzer Abfolge mit Druchfall, Übelkeit, Erbrechen. Fast jedes Zimmer wurde als "Isolierzimmer" eingerichtet, was erstmal auch richtig Aufwand bedeutet. Dann muß in der Folge auch die besonderen hygienischen Isoliermaßnahmen eingehalten werden. Aber bei der unverändert schlechten Personlalbesetzung mußten die Leute versorgt werden. Was passierte ? Das Personal steckte sich auch sukzessive an und wurde krank, und mußte von anderen Stationen aus dem Stand ersetzt werden. Warum wohl haben die sich angesteckt ??? Wohl nicht, weil sie zu dumm waren. Denkt mal drüber nach. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 16:13 von Joanie Und noch ein Erfahrungsbericht Ich habe über 20 Jahre in diesem wunderbaren Beruf gearbeitet. Jetzt mache ich eine Umschulung, weil dieses Sytem uns Pflegekräfte völlig kaputtmacht und ausbeutet. Wer regelmäßig Spätdienste ohne Pause, allein als Examinierte mit einem Schüler im ersten Ausbildungsjahr auf einer Gefässchirurgischen Station arbeitet, Überlastungsanzeigen vom Chef zurückbekommt "Wenn Sie für sowas Zeit haben, kann das alles nicht so schlimm sein", wer häufig in zwei Wochen alle drei Schichten durchläuft, wer im Frühdienst keine Zeit für Grundpflege hat und das "von oben" abgesegnet wird mit "Gesicht und Hände reichen", wer in seinem Frei oder Urlaub keine Erholung mehr hat, weil man angerufen wird, der hält das nicht auf ewig aus und landet in einem tiefen schwarzen Loch. Aber das scheint ja so gewollt zu sein. Die Damen und Herren sollten sich ein korrektes Bild von der Lage machen und in einer Pflegeeinrichtung mitarbeiten - dann dürfen Sie Reformen angehen - und die besteht vor allem in mehr Personal Am 22. Juni 2017 um 16:27 von heizdecke Einheitsbrei Die Reform ist eher Unfug und die wirtschaftlichen Gründe wurden ja auch angedeutet. Frage - würde jemand auf die Idee kommen die Berufe von bäcker, Konditor und Koch zu vereinheitlichen - sicher nicht. Lobbyisten-Republik Am 22. Juni 2017 um 16:28 von benni0279 Pflegeassistent Mit der Ausbildung, Pflegeassistent, kann man auch schön Personal aus dem Ausland anwerben. Und wenn sie befähigt sind, immer noch weiterbilden. Ach was sich da wieder Regierung und Industrie ausgedacht haben, in 10 20 Jahren werden wir das Ergebnis zu spüren bekommen. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 16:36 von anonymous99 Ich denke es gibt hier Ich denke es gibt hier genügend, die könnten mal eine Schicht im Pflegeheim oder im Krankenhaus schildern. Aber dafür würde 1. der Platz nicht ausreichen und 2. die wenigsten würden einen solchen langen Text lesen wollen. Sie wollen es nicht glauben oder wissen es und verdrängen die Probleme. Der Mensch ist so gestrickt, daß er Bedrohungen die auf Ihn zukommen, gut verdrängen kann. Er nimmt eine Bedrohung ernsthaft nur wahr, wenn ihm jemand einen geladenden Revolver an die Schläfe hält. Dann ist es wahrscheinlich jedoch zu spät es macht *Päng* ... Am 22. Juni 2017 um 16:51 von anonymous99 Viele Einweisungen von Viele Einweisungen von Heimbwohnern in Krankenhäuser aufgrund von "Austrocknung", Stürzen u.a. wären nicht notwendig, wenn die Heime einen vernünftigen Personalschlüssel hätten, weil dann könnten sie Ihre Arbeit besser machen und so manche "Austrocknung", mancher Sturz würde nicht passieren. In Norwegen hat jetzt jedes Pflegeheim einen Arzt integriert. Das könnte auch den einen oder anderen Transport ins KH überflüssig machen. Der KTW fehlt möglicherweise für wichtigere, weil lebensbedrohlichere Sachen. Viele Leute kommen auch in die Notaufnahme, obwohl für die der Arzt der kassenärztlichen Vereinigung zuständig wäre. Manche kommen auch mit Kopfschmerzen in die Ambulanz. Und dann wundert Ihr euch, wenn ihr 6 Stunden in der Notaufnahme verbringt. Oder beliebt die Überfüllung mit "Schnappsleichen" zu Karneval. Oder: manche Obdachlose lassen sich vom RTW ins KH fahren, gehen danach die Kumpels in der Fußgängerzone besuchen, weil es der "günstigste" Bus war. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 16:56 von anonymous99 @16:28 von benni0279 Pflegeassistent "Mit der Ausbildung, Pflegeassistent, kann man auch schön Personal aus dem Ausland anwerben. Und wenn sie befähigt sind, immer noch weiterbilden. Ach was sich da wieder Regierung und Industrie ausgedacht haben, in 10 20 Jahren werden wir das Ergebnis zu spüren bekommen." Die Baujahre 1964/1965 waren die stärksten der Geschichte. Ich gehöre dazu. Mir graut jetzt schon davor, pflegebedürftig zu werden. Ich würde mir aktive Sterbehilfe für mich wünschen. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 16:59 von anonymous99 Ich möchte gerne früher als Ich möchte gerne früher als mit 65 oder 67 Jahren in Rente gehen, schlicht weil ich glaube, daß ich es nicht schaffe. Aber das wird wohl finanziell nicht hinhauen. Ich würde eine Bank überfallen um das zu realisieren, wenn man dort heute noch was holen könnte. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 17:04 von anonymous99 Als wir letztens für mehr Als wir letztens für mehr Pflegepersonal demonstrieren mit unsren Plakaten und fest in unsere Trillerpfeifen bliesen, haben wir wohl nur eins erreicht (es war ein schöner sonniger Samstag): Wir haben die Mitbürger beim Eisessen verschreckt !!! Manche guckten sogar böse !! Da habe ich nochmal stärker in die Pfeife gepustet. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 17:13 von anonymous99 Eigentlich wird auch das Eigentlich wird auch das Pflegesystem subventioniert: ALG2 Empfänger können die Ausbildung zum Pflegehelfer machen. Das sind dann die ganz billigen Sklaven in der Pflege. Die werden aber nicht durch Steuergelder sondern durch Beiträge in die Arbeitslosenversicherung subventioniert. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 17:16 von anonymous99 Ich könnte mich mit den Ich könnte mich mit den Zuständen ja auch irgendwie abfinden, wenn wir ein armes Land wären, und wenn nicht dauernd damit geprahlt wird, daß wir Exportweltmeister sind. Und wenn es nicht 2 Klassen von Patienten gäbe. Aber das System ist so gestrickt, und zwar gewollt, daß der Laden ohne privatversicherte schon gar nicht laufen würde. Eine Ironie. Am 22. Juni 2017 um 17:22 von anonymous99 Aber wir sind auch ein Land, Aber wir sind auch ein Land, in dem gegen den Bau von Hospitzen in Wohngegenden protestiert wird. Aber hey, jeder stirbt für sich allein. Ist nur eine Frage von "Wann" und "Wie" Am 22. Juni 2017 um 17:25 von 91541matthias kostentreiber.. Sind weniger die Pflegekräfte sondern die in der Regel berufsfremden vorstände plus Vorzimmerdamen plus Fuhrpark,die Ärzte und Pflegekräfte mit durchfüttern müssen.. Diese Leute haben wenig Ahnung von der Arbeit,verändern Arbeitszeiten oft so,dass keine Fahrgemeinschaften mehr funktionieren,etc. Immer mehr schreibkram,immer mehr Dokumentation,etc. nehmen uns die Zeit für die Patienten.. Früher waren klinikdirektoren Verwaltungsangestellte oder Beamte..keine BWL-Absolventen,etc.. Und es hat besser funktioniert Ein fachkrankenpfleger für Psychiatrie mit fast 30 Jahren Erfahrung. Bundesrat stimmt zu Am 7. Juli 2017 hat die Länderkammer den Weg zur Veränderung frei gemacht. Das Gesetz tritt nun stufenweise in Kraft. Mit dem Pflegeberufe-Reformgesetz werden die bisher im Altenpflegegesetz und Krankenpflegegesetz getrennt geregelten Pflegeausbildungen in einem neuen Pflegeberufegesetz zusammengeführt. Langfristig kann das zur Abschaffung von Kinderkrankenpflege- und Altenpflege-Ausbildung 'führen (in 5 bis 10 Jahren). Aber immer '''noch fehlen ein Ausbildung-Lehrplan '(oder: Curriculum), eine Ausbildungs- und Prüfungsverordnung sowie eine Finanzierungsverordnung''' (zwischen Bund und Ländern). Der erste Ausbildungsjahrgang nach dem neuen Gesetz soll/kann 2020 beginnen. www Sonstige Links * aktuelle Zeitungsartikel zum Thema * Bei Ärzte Zeitung online, 22.06.2017: Pflegeberufegesetz - Bundestag gibt grünes Licht von Jana Kötter (Zusammenfassung: Die Reform der Pflegeausbildung nahm im Bundestag eine weitere Hürde – trotz Kritik von Opposition und Verbänden. Die Mehrheit des Bundestags hat das Pflegeberufegesetz verabschiedet. In der abschließenden Debatte präsentierten sich die Koalitionsfraktionen einig. SPD-Gesundheitsexperte Professor Karl Lauterbach lobte, es werde "der wichtigste Schritt seit zehn Jahren" gegangen. Dank der Durchlässigkeit zwischen Alten-, Kinder- und Krankenpflege sei die Ausbildung künftig "zeitgemäß". Der Vize-Vorsitzende der Unionsfraktion Georg Nüßlein (CSU): Die Reform sei der letzte Baustein in einer Reihe von Pflegereformen, und sie sei eine der schwierigsten gewesen. Sowohl Nüßlein als auch der pflegepolitische Sprecher der Unionsfraktion Erwin Rüddel lobten die Tatsache, die Union habe dafür gesorgt, dass Hauptschülern und Quereinsteigern nicht der Zugang zu dem Beruf verbaut werde. Für den Staatssekretär im Bundesgesundheitsministerium Karl-Josef Laumann (CDU) sei das ein "verantwortbarer Kompromiss. Er plädierte darüber hinaus für die Einrichtung von Pflegekammern, die über Aus- und Weiterbildung bestimmen sollten. Die Linken-Abgeordnete Pia Zimmermann kritisierte, die Pflegeausbildung werde unübersichtlicher. Zudem sei die Finanzierung noch nicht endgültig geklärt. Elisabeth Scharfenberg (Grüne) warnte, die Reform sei nicht Allheilmittel gegen Fachkräftemangel, wie dies immer wieder dargestellt werde. Auch aus Verbänden hagelte es harsche Kritik. Der Bundesverband privater Anbieter sozialer Dienste (bpa) sieht Risiken für eine Schlechterstellung der Altenpflege. Zur konkreteren inhaltlichen Ausgestaltung der Ausbildung erstellen Gesundheits- und Familienministerium im nächsten halben Jahr eine Ausbildungs- und Prüfungsverordnung, die sie dem Bundestag zur Entscheidung zuleiten. Dass die noch zu entwickelnden Curricula vom Bundestag abgesegnet werden sollen, bezeichnete Laumann in Berlin als "ungewöhnlich". Das Gesetz bedarf noch der Zustimmung des Bundesrats. Die Koalitionsfraktionen hatten sich erst in der vergangenen Woche auf letzte Details verständigt. In der Öffentlichkeit gab es dazu keine Informationsmöglichkeiten mehr. Diese sehen eine mindestens zweijährige generalistische Ausbildung mit möglicher einjähriger Vertiefung in Kinderkranken- und Altenpflege vor. Ursprünglich war ein durchgängig generalistisches Ausbildungskonzept geplant. Der erste Ausbildungsjahrgang soll 2020 beginnen. Sechs Jahre später wird die Entwicklung bewertet und möglicherweise erneut an der Generalistik geschraubt. » Teil-Generalistik: Alle Auszubildenden erhalten zwei Jahre lang eine generalistische Ausbildung. Im dritten Jahr kann diese fortgesetzt (Abschluss Pflegefachmann) oder auf Altenpflege oder Kinderkrankenpflege spezialisiert werden. » Ausbildungskosten: Altenpflege-Schulgeld entfällt in den betreffenden fünf Ländern künftig, Auszubildende bekommen eine Ausbildungsvergütung. » Rahmen: Die Ausbildung dauert in Vollzeit drei Jahre, in Teilzeit maximal fünf Jahre. Die Pflegehelferausbildung kann auf die Ausbildung zur Pflegefachkraft angerechnet werden. Ergänzend wird es das Pflegestudium geben. * Kategorie:Zeitung Kategorie:Bildzitat Kategorie:Ausbildung Kategorie:MedGesch